bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumi Haruko
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Modified Soul - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday August 9th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'7" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 130lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type Chlorophyll - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Family Kiryuu Haruko (son) Mikael Haruko (husband, presumed deceased) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Seireitei - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Affiliation Noble Houses - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Lieutenant - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Position 3rd Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division 12th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Division 2nd Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner Sumiko Hadashi (Captain) Drake Sonoliento (boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Partner Lorcian Kobayashi (ex-superior) Yoshito Tanaka (ex-boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Squad 12 labs, SRDI, Squad 12 Barracks - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Fly away - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Shikai Zururi Enma - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bankai Hikari no Jiyu - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon Daishō (wakazashi and katana on left waist, tanto tied to her right thigh) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Tsuba shape Rectangular with an indent in the middle on either side. Think, Shinji's sealed sword. - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 14 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 9 - }} |- |- Azumi Haruko is the current Lieutenant of the 12th Division as well as the director of the Intelligence and Recon. division of the SRDI. Appearance and Personallity Appearance She is 5ft 7 inches tall and weighs 130lbs, long brown hair, D-cup sized breasts, bright light-blue eyes, she wears a regular shihaksho, and she usually wears her lieutenant's badge tied to her left thigh. She has a tattoo of the Onmitsukido emblem on her right shoulder and the Squad 12 thistle emblem under her right breast. When she really gets serious in a fight, she removes parts of her shihaksho to move more freely. Personality: Azumi is warm of spirit, eager for action and is driven by a desire to be loved for what she brings to others. Azumi is beyond intelligent, a magnanimous leader and a faithful servant. Once scorned in love, however, she will withdraw your affections and the light, once brilliant, can go cold. Plot N/A for now. Stats Class/level: Level: AD-0 Points: 62 Awarded points: 12 Awarded points spent: 12 Remaining points: 0 Total points used: 62 HAN: 8 REI: 13 HAK: 8 SEI: 13 BUK: 8 HOH: 10 Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Zururi Enma Sealed: a Daishō. Her wakazashi and katana on her left waist, her tanto is tied to her right thigh. Realeased: When she releases, her swords become blue-white scimitars. A shorter one for her wakazashi and longer one for her katana respectively. When she releases, two large dark 6-point star shaped medallions with a blue crystal in the middle of one medellion; and a white crystal in the other appear. The blue crystal medallion is the source of the waves ability and the white crystal medallion is the source of the shield ability. Small blue-white wings of ice appear from her elbow. This is the source of her healing ability. Abilities Basically, ice manipulation. 1. For: Shikai Name: '''Kori no Nami (Ice waves) '''Type: offensive. Stat: '''Bukijuu/Seijuu/Reiryoku '''Cost: Depending on the quantity of ice used with a max of 200ftx200ftx200ft Range: short-long. Description: The blue crystal medallion fires a wave of ice at the enemy. 2. For: Shikai Name: Aisushirudo (Ice shields) Type: Defensive Stat: Bukijuu/Seijuu/Reiryoku Cost: Depending on the size of the enemy attack blocked. Range: short. Description: the white crystal medallion jumps in front of an attack and erects a circle of ice to block it. 3. Bought for 2 points. For: Shikai Name: Kōri no iyashi (Ice healing) Type: Passive healing. Stat: '''Reiryoku '''Cost: N/A Range: Short. Description: From a source of blue-white wings of ice attached to her elbows, a coating of ice covers her skin. This coat of ice, heals any areas in which she is injured. I.E., if she is cut across her shoulder the ice slowly heals the wound the moment she gets it. It can be used on other people. Miscellaneous information * Her theme song is Two Steps From Hell - Archangel. * She is allergic to Makato Kiyoshi and feathers. * She must drink 4 litres of chlorophyll every day or she will die. She must inject 100mls of a stabalizing agent and 200 more mls of chlorophyll into her blood stream 6 times a day or she will die. She must do this because her body can not create the chemical (chlorophyll) thst ferries oxygen through her body. * She takes over 300 grams of medication each morning to manage her insanity. * She is ambidextrous but uses her left hand most of the time.